Kionzan
TheWildAnimal13's movie spoof of Disney's Tarzan Cast *Young Tarzan - Phineas the Orange Cat (Webkinz) *Adult Tarzan - Kion (The Lion Guard) *Jane Porter - Fuli (The Lion Guard) *Professor Porter - Young Shere Khan (The Jungle Cubs) *John Clayton - Janja (W/Cheezi and Chungu as extras; The Lion Guard) *Kala - Nellie Brie (An American Tail: The Mystery of the Night Monster) *Kerchak - Mouse (My Friend Rabbit) *Kala and Kerchak's Baby - Young Timmy (The Secret of NIMH) *Young Terk - Young Tanya (An American Tail) *Adult Terk - Adult Tanya (An American Tail: Fievel Goes West) *Young Tantor - Squeaky (Krypto the Superdog) *Adult Tantor - Streaky the Supercat (Krypto the Supercat) *Tarzan's Parents - Simba and Nala (The Lion King) *Tantor's Mother - Sawyer (Cats Don't Dance) *Baby Tarzan - Baby Alex (Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa) *The Gorillas - Various Mice *Flynt and Mungo - Sunil Nevla and Vinnie Terrio (Littlest Pet Shop) *Elephants - Various Cats *Sabor - Sharptooth (The Land Before Time) *Baby Baboon - Rock Hyrax (The Lion Guard) *The Baboons - The Crocodiles (The Lion Guard) *Clayton's Men - Hyenas (The Lion Guard) Scenes: #Main Title (Two Worlds) #Nellie Brie's Discovery #A Narrow Escape #Adopted #"You'll Be in My Heart" #Phineas the Orange Cat #Pest Control #Squeaky #Piranha! #Outcast #Paw to Paw #"Son of Man" #Mouseing Around #Sharptooth Attacks #Explorers #The Hyrax #Kion to the Rescue #Treetop Introduction #"Trashin' the Camp" #Fuli's Rant #Kion Confronts Mouse #Kion Drops In #"Strangers Like Me" #The Boat Arrives #Distracting Mouse #Meeting Kion's Family #Kion Defies Mouse #The Truth #Janja's Trap #'We Got a Boat to Catch' #Ambush! #A Fight to the Finish #'My Son' #Goodbyes #Happy Ending/"Two Worlds (Reprise)" #End Credits Movie Used: *Tarzan (1999) Clips from Movies/TV Shows used: *The Lion King 1 (1994) *The Lion Guard 2: Simba's Pride (1998) *The Lion King 1 1/2 (2004) *Madagascar 2: Escape 2 Africa (2008) *The Tale of Despereaux (2008) *My Friend Rabbit (2007-2008) *An American Tail 1 (1986) *An American Tail 2: Fievel Goes West (1991) *Fievel's American Tails (1992-1993) *An American Tail 3: The Treasure of Manhattan Island (1998) *An American Tail 4: The Mystery of the Night Monster (1999) *The Secret of NIMH 1 (1982) *The Secret of NIMH 2: Timmy to the Rescue (1998) *The Land Before Time 1 (1988) *WordWorld (2007-2011) *Ratatouille (2007) *Your Friend the Rat (2007) *Webkinz 2: Ghostly Host (2015) *Webkinz Valentine's Day (2016) *Webkinz (2016-2019) *Littlest Pet Shop (2012-2016) *The Aristocats 1 (1970) *The Aristocats 2: Berlioz's Wild Adventure (2006) *Krypto the Superdog (2005-2006) *Cats Don't Dance 1 (1997) *Cats Don't Dance 2: Lost in the Rainforest (2004) *Teacher's Pet (2000-2002) *101 Dalmatians 1 (1961) *The Lion Guard 1: Return to the Roar (2015) *The Lion Guard (2016-2019) *The Lion Guard 2: The Rise of Scar (2017) *The Beanie Babies' Christmas Party (2016) *Jungle Cubs (1996-1998) *The Jungle Cubs' Movie (2006) *The Rescuers 1 (1977) *The Emperor's New Groove 1 (2000) *Tom and Jerry: The Movie (1992) *Cow and Chicken (1997-1999) *I Am Weasel (1997-2000) *Shark Tale (2004) *Rio 1 (2011) *Rio 2 (2014) *Rock-A-Doodle 1 (1991) *A Goofy Movie (1995) *The Wild (2006) *Surf's Up (2007) *Tulio, Patana and Little Tim's Vacation (2009-2010) *Zootopia (2016) Gallery: Phineas the Orange Cat.jpg|Phineas the Orange Cat as Young Tarzan Kion-in-The-Lion-Guard.jpg|Kion as Adult Tarzan Fuliprofile.png|Fuli as Jane Porter Young Shere Khan.jpg|Young Shere Khan as Archimedes Q. Porter Janja, Cheezi and Chungu.png|Janja, Cheezi and Chungu as Clayton Tanya Mousekewitz in An American Tail The Treasure of Manhattan Island.jpg|Young Tanya as Young Terk Fievel-goes-west-disneyscreencaps.com-5380.jpg|Fievel Mousekewitz as Adult Terk Squeaky.jpg|Squeaky as Young Tantor Streaky-0.jpg|Streaky the Supercat as Adult Tantor Sharptooth.png|Sharptooth as Sabor Nellie Brie-0.jpg|Nellie Brie as Kala Mouse (My Friend Rabbit).jpg|Mouse as Kerchak Simba.jpg|Simba as Tarzan's Father Nala-beyonce-the-lion-king-remake.png|Nala as Tarzan's Mother Sawyer (CDD).jpg|Sawyer as Tantor's Mother Hyrax.png|The Hyrax (from "The Lion Guard") as the Baby Baboon Makuu's Float.png|Various Crocodiles as the Baboons Mayor Leodore Lionheart.jpg|Mayor Leodore Lionheart as the Ship's Captain Category:TheWildAnimal13 Category:Tarzan Movies Category:Tarzan Movie Spoofs